


If You Can't Say It, You Shouldn't Be Doing It

by legion_of_zelda (inderelict)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Kink Meme, M/M, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inderelict/pseuds/legion_of_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/4920.html?thread=1809208#t1809208">this</a> kink_meme prompt waaaay back in 2009.</p>
<p>"Arthur/Merlin - they have sex for the first time but instead of it just being assumed who is going to top/bottom or a simple "can I...?" from one of them (usually Arthur) they talk about it first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Say It, You Shouldn't Be Doing It

"Wait, wait." Merlin leans back away from Arthur's scrambling fingers, squeaks a bit in embarrassment as Arthur's thumb brushes the swell of his balls, and says, "please."

They're both panting heavily and the rush of red down Arthur's naked chest is so _distracting_ that Merlin nearly loses his train of thought. Then Arthur makes a faint, frustrated noise and redirects his clutching fingers to his own erection, where he... squeezes. And bites his lip. And glares.

"I don't think I can..." Merlin lets his sentence trail off at the incredulous look he receives, and hastily backtracks. "We should, um, talk. About that. Yeah."

Arthur uses his left hand, the one not currently occupied in cradling Camelot's finest treasure, to brace himself against the bed and push himself away from Merlin's rapidly retreating form. Merlin scrambles up the bed and pulls one of Arthur's pillows into his lap, and then he pushes it down against himself because, well. He has a feeling it's the most action he'll be getting for a bit.

After a short, awkward silence in which neither one of them look directly at the other, Arthur sighs heavily and says, "Well?"

Merlin leaves off arranging himself and risks a look at his Prince. He's dismayed to see Arthur pulling his tunic back on and forcefully bites back a protest. It'll be easier to talk with one of them at least partially clothed and, he'll be honest, Merlin has absolutely no intention of being anything but absolutely naked in Arthur's bed. From now on, preferably.

"It's just a bit fast. Um, and I haven't..."

Arthur tugs on the end of his tunic forcefully and when his head pops through the neck of the garment his expression has gone from irritated to interested. He climbs back through the sheets, pulls the pillow from Merlin's lap, and drags Merlin against him for a deep, slow kiss.

"I promise you'll like it," he murmurs, and kisses Merlin's jaw, gentle and coaxing as though his manservant has suddenly turned into a frightened animal, "you'll love it."

It's Arthur so, "Well, yeah," Merlin says. Then, "but I don't see why I should have to."

Arthur pauses where he's just about to bite the pale stretch of skin just over the very lean muscle of Merlin's chest. "I beg your pardon?" And then he pulls away, indignant, "You don't _have_ to do anything. But if you don't want to then why are you _naked in my bed_?"

Merlin blinks, surprised at the near-accusation and then rolls his eyes, "I _meant_ , why should _I_ have to? Why can't _you_?"

"Why can't I-I'm not going to let you do that, Merlin." Arthur explains reasonably, and then reaches for Merlin again, and gets his hand slapped for his trouble. "Ah! Merlin! _What?_ "

"Oh, but I will then?"

"You've never done it before!"

"You didn't know that until just now!"

"I'm not going to let you fuck me, Merlin!"

And Merlin scowls at Arthur and pulls the pillow back into his lap-he's still embarrassingly hard, and he isn't about to give Arthur the satisfaction-"Well, I'm not going to let you fuck me, either."

Arthur splutters, indignant, and falls back to the bed in a huff. They glare resolutely at opposite sides of the room, and then Merlin says, "Anyway, I've done _that_."

Arthur snorts, disbelieving, and refuses to engage.

"No, really," Merlin protests, twisting around to face Arthur, "to Will. Ages ago."

Arthur threads a hand through his hair and tugs at it, scowl firmly affixed.

"He seemed to like it," Merlin tries, and then, "you'd like it too."

"How would _you_ know?"

"He _told_ me," Merlin says, "we did it, um. A bit."

Arthur drops his hand and raises an eyebrow at Merlin, apparently deciding to look at him again.

"All right, a lot. Just with Will though," Merlin says, and bites his lip. "I'd know what I was doing."

"So would I."

There's a stretch of silence between them, each considering the other, and then, "and, I'd really like to. Um. Fuck you, I mean."

Arthur flushes and squirms, and Merlin flushes and stares, and then Arthur says, "you can't tell anyone. If you do. If I let you, which I haven't said I will."

Merlin drops the pillow off the side of the bed and worms his way across the distance between them again to tug Arthur's arm up and over his shoulder. He settles into Arthur's warm body and grins at him.

"I mean," Arthur says, and then grunts when Merlin elbows him in the ribs and grabs a stray hand to pull it up to his lips, "that the heir to the throne of Camelot has a certain reputation-"

"Right, he doesn't get tumbled by peasants."

Arthur flushes again, "he doesn't get, er, tumbled by anyone."

Merlin hums in agreement and tugs at the hem of Arthur's tunic, pulls it up until he bares Arthur's stomach, and wraps the hand that Arthur's just kissed around Arthur's cock. "Just between you and me, your highness."

It doesn't take much to have Arthur back out of his clothes, just a few kisses up his stomach and more insistent tugging, and then they're panting into each other's mouths while Merlin tugs at Arthur's erection and spreads his thighs with a leg slotted between them.

Arthur struggles beneath him for a moment, and then breaks away to grab at the side table for small pot of oil which he shoves into Merlin's hands before closing his eyes and lifting his knees up. Merlin stares for a moment, takes in the sight of tan, muscular thighs opened up before him and rich golden hair curling around his fingers before he removes them from where they've been tugging at Arthur's skin and fiddles the oil open.

When he slides his fingers underneath and inside, Arthur makes and strangled noise and squeezes forcefully closed.

"You'll let me do it to you, won't you, Merlin?" Arthur pants, and then he's staring down at Merlin's head between his legs and Merlin's smiling ruefully, kissing his calf.

"It'd only be fair." Merlin slides his finger up along Arthur's arsehole, pets at the clenched muscle, and rubs oil into his skin there. "What will you do to me, when I let you? Will you..." Merlin licks his lip and feels stupidly awkward, "will you put your fingers here?"

He twists the tip of his finger just inside, and Arthur grunts and laughs a little. A moment later, Merlin rubs his finger inwards and Arthur groans, surprised, shocked at the feel of just this little bit of Merlin inside him, and squirms downward. Back against it. Into the feeling.

"More than just one," Arthur says, grits his teeth as Merlin forces another finger inside, and then startles hard when Merlin decides to focus both of their attention elsewhere and slides his tongue up against the skin beneath Arthur's balls. It works like a charm and Arthur relaxes around Merlin's fingers at nearly the same time Merlin sucks at the head of his cock.

Arthur doesn't know where he is for a moment, on Merlin's fingers or in his mouth, and then Merlin's long, blessedly long, fingers find that nub of flesh inside of him that Arthur has always known will be lovely only in theory. It's a tingling pleasure, almost like the relief of finally coming down after a long wank, and when Merlin slides one more finger up beside the others Arthur can't stop his head from rolling back as he groans throatily.

He's not sure how long it goes on before he finally realizes he's about to come, but he gets out only half of a warning, "Merlin! I-" before Merlin slides his mouth up and off of him and the blue of his eyes are only slivered rings around his iris. There's a frustrating moment where Arthur _doesn't come after all_ , and Merlin fumbles with the pot of oil before dropping it off the side of the bed where one of Arthur's pillows lies forgotten, and then Merlin slides all three fingers back inside of him and stretches him open further than anything possible before, oh.

" _Oh_ ," Arthur huffs, does not breathe, and then wraps a leg around Merlin's back and a hand over Merlin's shoulder while he's opened all the way up.

When it's all over this is the moment Arthur will remember as the rest of it will be a blur: Merlin thick and hot inside of him, Merlin's eyes firmly fixed toward where their bodies meet, and Merlin's mouth, open and wet and plumped from where it had been wrapped around Arthur's cock.

Arthur's coming already, Merlin hasn't moved at all but makes a broken, almost horrified noise that it might be over, and Arthur is coming hard and shoving back against the cock stretching him open, pain and shocked wonder pushing him over the edge until he babbles incoherently for Merlin to stop being lazy and just _fuck him._

Arthur doesn't know what kind of ridiculous noises come out of his mouth after that, and doesn't care, but Merlin shoves his leg up against his chest and fucks into him harder. Ducks his head down and kisses him sloppily. Mutters and apologizes and bites at his lips until neither of them can stand it and then Merlin shoves him up the bed one last time, spills the last of his pillows off onto the floor with the force of it and groans long and low and beautiful.

"That was awful," Arthur pants, and Merlin groans again pathetically and pulls away from him. "Truly horrible."

"Uh huh," Merlin mumbles against his shoulder, then kisses it and laughs like an idiot.

"I'm serious. Never again. Next time, I'm doing it to you instead." There are twinges of pain and twinges of pleasure still battling inside of him for leverage and Arthur reaches across the bed to see if he can find even one surviving pillow.

"Okay," says Merlin. And kisses his shoulder again.


End file.
